


a bite

by radregeneration



Series: warden nirvana surana [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Autistic Character, F/M, Fluff, Food, Pre-Relationship, yearning bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radregeneration/pseuds/radregeneration
Summary: warden surana offers alistair a bite of her food.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Surana (Dragon Age), Alistair/Surana (Dragon Age)
Series: warden nirvana surana [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149182
Kudos: 4





	a bite

**Author's Note:**

> from a tumblr prompt, request for alistair & warden w the line “You want a bite?”

“You want a bite?” Nirvana offered after finishing chewing and swallowing the bite of food in her mouth. She motioned with the fried meat on a stick towards Alistair. 

"Er, what is it?" The other Warden was hesitant. He tended to avoid any food that didn't have the consistency of stew or porridge or involved bread. His companions took turns cooking, usually whatever they hunted and gathered before setting up camp, but they sometimes found fresh (or fresh enough) food at markets. 

"A fish, of some sort. Maybe a trout or a bass," Nirvana was thoughtful as she considered the type of fish she was eating, then shrugged and took another bite. She continued as she chewed the mouthful of fried fish, "Leliana caught it and Morrigan cooked it." 

"Did she poison it?" Alistair asked, his brows drawn in concern. The witch didn't like him and could be planning to kill the whole party, but she would smile and laugh when she talked with Nirvana. So she wouldn't have poisoned the other mage's food, unless it was some of spell that was ineffective against her.. He was lost in his thoughts when Nirvana replied. 

"I don't think so," she laughed, a small and sort of smug sound. He used to feel small and insignificant when she laughed, like she was in on a joke he wasn't. Like he was the joke. But now, it was a sort of comforting noise. He wasn't sure when this changed. 

"Um, okay, I'll try a bite, then I'll eat my leftover stew," he conceded and she wrinkled her nose at the stew comment. Careful not to touch her fingers, he took the skewered meat from her hand when she offered it. 

"That stew is days old. At least eat some jerky and nuts instead, it's more fresh and healthy." She watched him as he nervously held the fish. It still has its head, but its scales and fins were removed. The greasy, flaky meat glistened in the light of the campfire. It looked absolutely unappealing to Alistair. 

Hesitantly, he took a small bite and his mouth was immediately overwhelmed by a muddy, fishy taste. He forced himself to chew and swallow without gagging. At least the texture was crunchy and flaky, but the taste was terrible. His mouth felt oily and dry at the same time. 

"You don't like it," Nirvana stated, and took the fish back, her fingers gracefully touching Alistair's for a few short but electric moments. His brain short circuited, taking much longer than usual to comprehend what she said. 

"Uh, no. I don't.. don't like fish," He replied without as much stammering as he predicted. A small victory in a war he was losing. 

She laughed and closed her eyes, the corners of her eyes wrinkling, making her look much older than she was. Alistair noticed the way the moonlight reflected off her dark eyes when she opened her eyes and her ears twitched slightly when she laughed, "Good, more for me then. We can make stew tomorrow, I think."


End file.
